


What's Organized Crime to a Soulmate

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Organized Crime, Polyamory, Slash, Soulmate Scar Sharing, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico di Angelo, head of the mafia from California, has set up a treaty meeting with Percy Jackson, head of the yakuza from Hawaii, because both are moving in on New York. Just to realize they're soulmates.Which would already be complicated enough, but their third turns out to be FBI agent Jason Grace, who is supposed to arrest them...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 352





	What's Organized Crime to a Soulmate

Jercico || PJatO || Jercico || What's Organized Crime to a Soulmate || Jercico || PJatO || Jercico

Title: What's Organized Crime to a Soulmate – The FBI Agent and His Crime Boss Soulmates

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), soulmate AU, mutual pining, organized crime, m/f, f/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Will Solace, Lou Ellen Blackstone, Cecil Markowitz, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Nico di Angelo, head of the mafia from California, has set up a treaty meeting with Percy Jackson, head of the yakuza from Hawaii, because both are moving in on New York. Just to realize they're soulmates. Which would already be complicated enough, but their third turns out to be FBI agent Jason Grace, who is supposed to arrest them...

**What's Organized Crime to a Soulmate**

_The FBI Agent and His Crime Boss Soulmates_

Everyone had a soulmate that they could find based on physical scars or permanent markings like tattoos. It was strange, Jason Grace often licked his lips as a child, wondering about the other person out there who was spotting Jason's scar on his lip from when he had tried to eat a stapler.

Somewhere out there, someone had the exact same scar and must be wondering where the scar came from. As a kid, things were... normal. That was the only scar he had. Nothing from his soulmate, at all. Only in the early teens did he start gaining scars from someone else.

Cuts, mostly. Injuries from fighting. Jason wondered what kind of life his soulmate lived.

When he was sixteen, a tattoo appeared on his shoulder. He didn't even notice until his best friend and half-back Frank pointed it out in the locker-room. Symbols, triangles and swirls, it looked pretty but he didn't really get it, so he went to a tattoo-parlor to ask questions and it turned out that it was a traditional Hawaiian tattoo. It was pretty and Jason guessed it told him at least one thing about his soulmate, because it was _weird_ for white people to get these kind of tattoos. Which were exactly the kind of looks he now often got when someone saw it.

The second tattoo was what confused him though, because it was... very different from the first one.

A black-winged hooded angel on his right shoulder-blade. It was beautiful and detailed and really gorgeous. But the style, it surprised him a bit because the first tattoo he received was so different.

And they kept contradicting each other. The patterns on his shoulder grew, down to his chest, over his shoulder-blade, down his biceps, all the way to his wrist by now. Meanwhile, the angel was joined by cursive Italian quotes, a three-headed dog on his hip.

He gained more scars with the time too. Cuts. Shot-wounds. Worrisome scars.

So Jason trained to become someone who could _protect_ his soulmate. Or soulmates. Because with every gained tattoo, he started to suspect more and more that he had two different soulmates – one Italian (or very into the culture) and one most likely Hawaiian, considering the ever-growing traditional tattoos. Jason might be one of the people who had two soulmates.

He became an FBI agent, learned how to fight and shoot and protect.

He ended up being partnered with Reyna, who became his best friend. Their most recent investigation brought them to New York City, because they were tracking the di Angelo crime family and Nico di Angelo, the son of the head – or current head, as Jason suspected – was here _for some reason_. And they suspected something fishy to be going on.

Little did he know that case was going to change his life for good.

/break\

The first thing Nico got from his soulmate was a scar on his lip. Every time he looked into the mirror, he wondered where his soulmate had gotten a scar on his lip like that. The second thing he got from his soulmates was a tattoo on his shoulder. He had always wanted tattoos, but he had never considered one like this? Abstract symbols. Personally, he preferred detailed realistic images. So the first one he got himself was an angel with black wings, so detailed that even among the black, the feathers could be distinctively told apart. He hoped his soulmate would appreciate it.

Sadly, the one scar didn't stay the only one. He gained scars of his own and he gained scars from his soulmate. The shot-wounds in particular stood out. He wondered what his soulmate was doing, what his life was like. He smiled to himself every time he looked at himself in the mirror. Every scar, every tattoo, everything that was definite proof that Nico _had_ a soulmate.

Nico couldn't wait to meet him, couldn't wait to hold him, to kiss him, to spoil him, to _protect_ him – because shot-wounds were not good and needed to be _avoided_ (a hypocritical thing to say considering he had two of his own). Still, he wanted his soulmate _safe_.

However, his life wasn't centered all around his soulmate and finding him. No, he was the second-born heir to the head of the di Angelo family. And right now, his fate was set out to New York. The family wanted to expand there – their father led the main seat of their family's business in Los Angeles, under the cover of a recording label, his older sister Bianca ran the Lotus Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas. And Nico, Nico was going to lead the family's new New York branch.

That in itself was both an honor and an inconvenience. Because he now _had_ to, there was no choice. And it was going to be a lot of work. Work, away from his family. Work that was going to involve treading a very fine line with the yakuza, because as it turned out the Kaimana branch of the yakuza from Hawaii was apparently branching out to New York _too_.

"How do you want to handle this, Nico?"

Nico was getting settled into his loft with his closest friends slash subordinates. A lesson he had learned from his father; keep those close to you _close_ to you. In more than one sense. Make your subordinates your friends, bind them to you with true loyalty. And physical closeness also helped. So he was moving into his large new loft, with too much space and too many rooms, and he decided to fill some of these rooms with his closest friends.

"Civil", declared Nico thoughtfully after a moment.

"Civil?", echoed Cecil incredulously. "What, a tea-party?"

"Why not?", asked Nico curiously. "It's worth a try. I don't need to start my first week out here with an all-out gang war. So let's try a civil approach first, mh?"

"You want me to send some calligraphed invitations?", asked Lou Ellen amused.

"Why not?", asked Nico, now smiling a little bit. "Better than sending a carrier pigeon, right?"

"This is going to be a disaster", muttered Will softly beneath his breath. "I'm looking forward to seeing it all unfold. Do you want me to make reservations at a place?"

"Mh. Yes. Inviting them here doesn't seem wise. They won't accept it. As I wouldn't accept an invitation into their territory. So seek neutral territory. Not yet. Cecil, find out more about the local Kaimana representative. What they like, if they may actually like a certain place. Make it appealing. Then make the reservations and invite them."

"Will do, boss", replied Cecil with a small salute.

/break\

"Pe—erce. Perce, Perce, Perce."

Percy groaned and rolled onto his back, burying his face under his pillow. Living together was a _mistake_. He should have known that this was going to be a mistake, solely based on the fact that both his best friends already had found their soulmates. There was nothing more frustrating for someone who _hadn't_ found their own soulmate yet to be surrounded by people who were happy and had found each other. Not because he didn't want them to be happy, but because it made him feel all the more alone, despite not being physically alone. Despite being surrounded by people he loved and who loved him. But a part of himself was somewhere out there and he never met them before.

Grover, Annabeth and Percy had been best friends since childhood and they always talked about how they had pictured meeting their soulmates one day. For years, they talked about it, imagining, hoping, wondering. However, then Grover had actually found his soulmate, Juniper. And then, when Percy got a new bodyguard his own age assigned to himself because he was set up to become a leader in his own right soon enough, Annabeth found her own soulmate in that very bodyguard – Piper. Piper was great, Piper and Percy had become close friends since then.

So here he was, living in a pretty, old house at Central Park, with two happy couples. Grover and Juniper were engaged, despite knowing they were soulmates, they still wanted to take things slow. They were in their early twenties after all, the two wanted to do things properly with an engagement and then getting married. Annabeth and Piper hadn't talked about that yet though – at least not with each other. Both had brought the topic up with Percy though, but both had also sworn him into secrecy so he was stuck not telling them. Then again, neither was really _ready_ for that yet, hence the them not talking to _each other_ , so he didn't see why he should intervene anyway. They needed to be ready for that and to talk to each other, on their own account.

Meanwhile, Percy was out here, still looking for his soulmate. His angel. It was what he referred to his soulmate as, based on the second ever mark he had gotten – a beautiful angel tattoo. It was okay, though. Deep down, Percy knew that his soulmate was waiting for him and when the time was right, he was going to meet them and the two would get to be together.

"Pe—erse—eu—us", drawled Grover out annoyed. "If you keep ignoring me, I _will_ get Annabeth in here and you know she will get you awake. Your choice."

"No—o", groaned Percy, rolling back onto his back. "What is it?"

"We... uh... got an invitation?", offered Grover confused.

"You woke me up for... what... invitation? Why?"

Percy yawned widely and sat up, ruffling his hair lazily. It was long, well, longer. He used to keep it above the shoulders on Kaua'i, but now that he lived in New York, he kind of let it grow out. So far, he really liked it. Piper also said he looked good with it.

"Invitation for... tea... and... cake", stated Grover, waving paper in front of him.

Blinking, Percy snatched the paper and tried to read it. The fancy calligraphy made the reading even harder than his dyslexia usually did. But Grover was right. This was absolutely an invitation to tea. Signed by Nico di Angelo, head of the New York di Angelo family. Which. Was a thing. A thing Percy was aware of – that the di Angelos had moved in on New York, it was part of the reason Percy was here. The main reason for _him_ , specifically, was that his mom lived here with his stepfather. But generally a member of their family had to move to New York. So why not him, who he had his estranged mother living here? Give them a chance to get to know each other.

"Why does Nico di Angelo wanna have tea with me?", asked Percy disturbed.

"I don't know. But the place he made reservations? It's the one where I always get that blue cake you love so much", offered Grover with a shrug. "What... do you want me to do?"

"Mh... Annie's gonna hate this", mused Percy. "Which..."

"Only makes you want to do this even more", snorted Grover. "So I tell them yes?"

"Yu—up, let's have a big mad tea party", declared Percy with a broad grin.

/break\

Predictably did Annabeth really not like this idea. At all. Percy had to listen to that all day long. As soon as Juniper had the situation explained to herself, she joined Annabeth in it. So Percy got to sit at the breakfast table, being talked at from both sides by Annabeth and Juniper.

"It's a crazy idea. Grover, darling, tell him that it's a crazy idea", requested Juniper.

"Uhm, Percy, uh... I think it might be a... not good idea?", tried Grover carefully.

"Grover, darling, tell your fiance that I am the head of this family and if she doesn't trust me to make sound decisions about the future of this family, she should have stayed in Kaua'i."

"Babe, he might have a point there, he _is_ our leader, we _should_ trust him", agreed Grover.

"Can we maybe stop putting poor Grover into the middle of this, he looks like he is about to throw up. You can't make him pick between his soulmate and his best mate", requested Piper pointedly.

She glared and threw bits of her bagel at both Juniper and Percy. Squeaking, Juniper picked the bagel out of her hair before grabbing Grover's hand and squeezing it gently.

"I would _never_ mean to put him into such a position, you _know_ I love my Grover", hissed Juniper irritated before her face softened and she looked at Percy." I just _worry_ about you too, Percy."

"Yeah, yeah, everybody always worries about Percy like he's an incompetent child", sighed Percy with a dismissive hand-gesture. "Percy is a grown boy now and he _knows_ what he is doing."

"...Piper would be much more convinced, if Percy didn't talk about himself in the third person", offered Piper with narrowed eyes. "But if you're going, I'm going, no questions asked."

While she spoke, Piper walked over to sit next to her own soulmate, throwing her legs over Annabeth's lap and getting comfortable. Annabeth smiled to herself, gently wrapping her fingers around Piper's ankle, gently circling it with her thumb. Grinning at her, Piper leaned in to kiss her cheek, slowly, gently dragging her lips along Annabeth's jaw.

Percy heaved a deep sigh and took a slow drink from his coffee as he watched them. This was why living with soulmates was so tiresome. They were cute, they were in love – but they were _incomprehensibly_ sweet, soft and just so... in tune with each other? Because that was what soulmates were, they knew each other, on a deep, emotional level.

A level that Percy yearned for too. He wanted to meet his soulmate. Absentmindedly, Percy traced his thumb over the little scar on his lip. The very first mark from his soulmate that he had gotten.

/break\

"They're setting up a meeting", declared Reyna excitedly.

Jason nearly fell off his his chair as his partner walked up to him, putting a picture on his desk. Two pictures. One of Perseus Jackson and one of Niccoló di Angelo. Frowning, Jason looked up.

"Wait. Really? When? Where?", asked Jason, growing excited too.

"A... bakery. Yes, I double-checked the intel. But, apparently nowadays deals between gangs happen over pastry. Anyway, I got us the good car for observations, you are getting the snacks."

She grinned at him like a shark and he grunted. Observations were boring and draining. But he could get through them. Grinning a little to himself, he pulled both photos close and next to each other so he could look at both of them. Slowly, his grin slipped from his face. Furrowing his brows, Jason leaned closer and closer and closer, the frown deepening.

The frown turned into a most bizarre expression as he recognized the thing he had spotted. He had never really paid close attention to it, he might not have noticed it if he hadn't had both images next to each other, he would have dismissed it, maybe not even noticed – must have not noticed it countless times, not paid attention to it or not wanted to see it.

 _But both of them had Jason's scar on their lips_.

/break\

Percy and Nico barely smiled at each other in polite superiority before they both froze because the way the politely superior smile tugged on the little scar on the other's lip was eerily familiar, something the both of them had already seen in the mirror countless times. The moment they shook hands, _both_ of them reached out for the other's wrist, pushing the other's shirt and jacket-sleeve up to reveal the lowest part of the tattoo that Percy had running down his entire arm, all the way down from his shoulder. Both stared at the matching symbols circling their wrists before looking up.

"As security, I _feel_ like this is too much touching and I should intervene", grunted Cecil.

"Yeah, I have the same weird feeling", agreed Piper warily, hand on her gun.

"He's my soulmate", exclaimed both Percy and Nico at the same time.

They turned to look at their respective bodyguards. Their eyes filled with hope and excitement. And then they turned back to look at each other, pushing more of the other's sleeve up. Excitedly, Percy now started to unbutton his own shirt, pushing it aside to show his collarbone, where a bullet wound was that wasn't his. Quickly, Nico mirrored the motion, pointing at his own.

"I got shot! When I was nineteen!", exclaimed Nico.

Any pretense at a serious persona were gone as both were overcome with this sensation. Soulmates. After so many years of wondering who their soulmate was, they were face to face with each other. Thoughts of negotiations were forgotten as they both sat down and started talking about each other. About how much they had longed for this day, how excited they were. They shared a cake and exchanged numbers by the end of the day, sharing soft smiles. All that dominated their thoughts was that they had found each other, nothing more. Not the thought that they were soulmates with the _enemy_. No, that thought only came to the both of them that night, alone in bed.

" _This_ is officially the worst idea you ever had", declared Juniper the next morning. "I _know_ he is your soulmate. But... But he is also the competition. Don't you think it is risky...?"

This time, all Percy did was grin and roll his eyes as he got ready. "Juni. I appreciate it. But you, what would you do, if this was Grover, and you met him for the first time?"

"I...", started Juniper before she heaved a sigh. "I would do the same thing."

She sighed again and then leaned in to kiss his temple. Grover stood next to her, looking as troubled and worried as she did, his arm around her waist. Percy's family was so fussy. Annabeth stared him down seriously too. They knew him, they knew he wasn't going to change his mind. Humming to himself, he grabbed the cupcakes he had made last night, after the realization had dawned on him.

Stress-baking was a thing that soothed him. He had baked and he figured he'd bring it to his soulmate. Piper insisted on coming along too, but he didn't want her to. He wanted it to be just himself and Nico, so he had texted Nico this morning, asked him for his address and was now on the way there, with a basket full of cupcakes that he had stress-baked.

A woman with purple-dyed hair opened the door for him, frowning and then raising both eyebrows. "Nico. Your soulmate's here and he brought... are those cupcakes? He brought cupcakes."

Percy grinned as he was led inside by the woman, toward a living room with the perfect view over Central Park. Percy could even see his own house from up here, after a bit of looking. By the time he turned around, Nico and two others entered the living room, though they were quickly passed by a giant black mass that yelped and tackled Percy on the ground. At first, he thought it was an attack, but then it turned out to be a giant, fluffy, slobbery dog.

"He—ello, big gorgeous!", exclaimed Percy with a laugh. "Oh, who's a good boy?"

"Good... Good girl", corrected Nico amazed, just watching his soulmate.

"Oh. Good girl. Good girl", laughed Percy, ruffling her fur.

"She's... Her name's Mrs. O'Leary", whispered Nico softly, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh god, stop looking so in love just because he's cuddling the puppy!", groaned the blonde.

"That's Will. That's Lou Ellen. That's Cecil", continued Nico with the introductions.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Percy. And I'm here because... us being soulmates is... a conflict."

Nico sobered up at that, folding his hands in his lap and kneading them. Cecil and Will came to stand behind him, with some distance, seemingly trying to give them a bit of privacy but being curious too. Lou Ellen just moved on to steal a cupcake from Percy and sit down on a couch.

"...Right. What... do you... suggest?", asked Nico slowly.

"I mean. I accepted your invitation because your idea was a treaty. I feel like... us being soulmates... would make that much smoother?", wondered Percy. "I think we should. Formulate a proper, professional treaty. And then... get to know each other. I wanna get to know my soulmate. And, who knows. Down the line... maybe... Who knows, let's take it a day at a time."

"I... like that", whispered Nico with the smallest smile.

"Great. I baked cupcakes. Have a cupcake", offered Percy with a cheerful grin. "Also, bringing the big puppy to dates will be mandatory for you. This is a very good girl."

/break\

Reyna kept brooding over what in the world was going on with Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. They kept meeting up, but they just shared baked goods. There was nothing sinister going on. And that just made things even more confusing. However, Jason wasn't really paying attention. He was buzzing with panic and excitement and confusion, because he had a pretty good hunch what was going on. Nico and Percy must have noticed that _they_ were soulmates. They were soulmates. But Jason _was also their soulmate_. He wondered if they had figured that out yet. He had never gotten a tattoo before, he had a few scars, but most of the marks on his body were _theirs_ , not his, maybe they hadn't noticed yet, maybe they thought that it was just the two of them and he wondered if that wasn't just better? He was an FBI agent. He should take the two of them in. That was what he was supposed to do. His job. His soulmates were going to compromise that.

If he could get away with it, then it would be better, wouldn't it? They would work out. Somehow. Together. And he was... He didn't fit in there. Right? It wasn't a good idea.

"What _is_ with you? You are all nervous and jittery. How much coffee did you have?"

Reyna glared at him, half annoyed and half concerned. Biting his lips, he grasped his own knee, trying to force it to be still. He just couldn't help it. His thoughts were racing, just like his heart.

/break\

Percy and Nico were laying together on Percy's bed, sprawled out. Percy with his head on Nico's stomach, tracing his own tattoo on different skin. His soulmate's skin. The two had been dating for a couple weeks now, getting to know each other, falling in love with each other. This was the third time they had woken up together, first time in Percy's bedroom. Mrs. O'Leary was curled together on the ground in front of the bed, her tail wagging lazily.

Every time, the two of them shared the story of one marking. A tattoo, a scar. Gently exchanging stories, whispered, warm voices. Percy was caressing Nico's skin gently as he wondered which marking to ask about today. There were so many things he wanted to know, but to space this out, take it _slow_ , the two of them had agreed to only talk one marking a meeting.

Sitting up and leaning down, Percy stole a kiss from Nico. He smiled as he caught Nico's lip between his teeth, catching that little scar on it. In that moment, he knew what to ask.

"What about this one?", asked Percy, kissing Nico's lips just on the scar.

"What?", grunted Nico confused, blinking dazed.

Percy laughed. "The scar on your lip. The very first one I got from you."

"...No", whispered Nico, sitting up a bit. "That's the first one that I got from _you_."

The two stared at each other for a long moment, before they could see the realization on each other's face. _There was another_. They had another soulmate. Someone else to share their bond.

/break\

Nico _wished_ he could get to concentrate on the surprise second soulmate. He wished he could concentrate _fully_ on the one soulmate he already got – the one who baked cute cupcakes with blue frosting when he was stressed and loved cuddling Nico's dog and could snark and sass anyone, he even gave Will a run for his money, he was gorgeous and lovely and funny and amazing. But no, finding his soulmate wasn't why either of them were in New York; they had to establish their own brands. And they had to keep the FBI off their tails. It was annoying, the two agents hunting them were really stubborn. Yes, of course did Nico know they were being trailed. So annoying.

Or at least that was what Nico thought, until date-night about two months into dating Percy, when the FBI was after them once again. Piper and Lou Ellen were distracting the female agent, while the blonde guy was chasing them. Into a corner. And then they came face to face with him, actually, for the first time. Face to face, close enough to look at the blonde, look at the scar on his lip.

"Are you _actually_ kidding me?", exclaimed Percy startled. "A fed? _A fed_?"

The blonde's reaction was unexpected though because he huffed offended. "Oh, I'm so sorry you have a law-abiding soulmate. Look at _me_. Both my soulmates are _criminal mob bosses_!"

The next few moments, the three of them simply stared at each other. They stared, confused and startled. Nico was the first to start laughing at the absurdity, followed by Percy, then Jason. Tugging on Percy's hand, Nico pulled him along to walk past Jason. Not without whispering to the blonde.

"You know there's other feds who... reap the benefits of working or sleeping with a... criminal."

/break\

Jason spent weeks glaring at the card that Nico di Angelo had slipped into his pocket that fateful night. Just glaring. And then thinking about it. And thinking about his life. He didn't even _like_ being in the FBI, he had gotten into it to be able to _protect his soulmates_. But his soulmates didn't seem to need any protecting. This wasn't his passion, his calling. But... were his soulmates?

So he started sneaking around behind Reyna's back, sneaking off to the loft to secretly meet and get to know his soulmates, inevitably falling in love with them. He fell in love with Nico over making pizza with him and he fell in love with Percy over late-night baking of cupcakes.

It seemed ridiculous, to quit the FBI in favor of opening a restaurant. It wasn't even something he had ever considered before. But being with them made him find his own, personal passion. They helped him figure out a path for himself in a way he had never considered. And how he ran a restaurant, a restaurant co-owned and sponsored by _two_ crime-families, the place of business for them both. The first in a whole restaurant chain, the New York cover for both families.

"The restaurant was a bad idea", complained Percy in the morning, chin on Jason's shoulder.

"I agree", grunted Nico, arms around Jason's waist. "Too early. Stop getting up so early."

Jason smiled faintly, snuggling up to his two _ridiculous_ soulmates, happier than he had ever been.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write! It's pased off a request I got on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
